<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentimentality in Your Hands by Yotsubadancesintherain5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687190">Sentimentality in Your Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5'>Yotsubadancesintherain5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spiritfarer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Melancholy, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella is given the choice to give up a personal treasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentimentality in Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena was strict and not at all personable so Stella didn’t take it personally when Elena tsked in disdain at Stella’s apparently lackluster physical exertion. It made Stella’s blood pump fast, her body thrumming with warmth as she helped the dragon, caught the lightening, plucked the stars from the sky and sea.</p>
<p>If she did not succeed she would try again, her smile never waning. Elena did not comment one way or the other.</p>
<p>But something did change, when Elena requested that Stella find treasure that was deep in the ocean. A wave of melancholy had washed over Elena’s face, so much so that it was Stella’s instinct to hug her. But Elena always needed her space and so Stella would respect that.</p>
<p>They sailed across the sea, and Stella first found a wedding ring, nearly lost in the underwater sand. She regarded it sadly, for it must have been Elena’s ring.</p>
<p>At the next stop Stella had her brother’s antique coins in her hands, their only value being their sentimentality. She could still remember the warmth of them as her brother pressed them into her palms, talking excitedly about them.</p>
<p>By then Stella had remembered that the wedding ring was her own, though she could not get a clear picture of who wore this ring. Elena said that giving up either would be painful but Stella easily gave up the ring.</p>
<p>And then – when Elena commented on the painful process of giving this away Stella felt a stab of regret. Its existence hurt more now that it was out of reach.</p>
<p>It seemed that if Stella let go of that ring so easily then feelings of love must have withered away or went dormant. Questions that she would never receive the answers to began to flood her mind.</p>
<p>Was it her ring or did it belong to her spouse? Why wasn’t this ring on Stella’s finger, or safe with her spouse? Was it divorce or death that separated them? Perhaps only melancholic, poisonous thoughts could cause someone to cast this ring into the ocean.</p>
<p>Or perhaps the reminder had been too much and the only solace was to give it to the sea, something so beautiful and vast and terrifying. Perhaps the true pain was being too hasty with her judgment, to lose something so dear without thinking.</p>
<p>Her brother’s presence had been tangible in these coins and she could remember his story. Now she would never recover the memory of her spouse.</p>
<p>Stella would find no comfort in Elena so she was left to combat these feelings alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>